Calor al tacto
by SilverNAD
Summary: No es del todo fácil comenzar una relación intima, más cuando no sabes muy bien como contenerte y no quieres hacerle daño. SaiGenos. Contiene Yaoi. R&R.


**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Bueno, ya no voy a molestar más con estos fics raros y cursis. Sé que no llega a ser muy explícito pero bueno, soy una sentimental de mierda.

 **Calor al tacto**

 **One shot**

 **(...)**

A pesar de haber vivido mas de un año junto a Saitama, en lo que concierne a Genos, el cuerpo de su maestro era todo un misterio. Cuando le conoció, estaba completamente desnudo y le impresionó la completa ausencia de cicatrices e imperfecciones. Siquiera el calor abrasador de su cañón de plasma, pudo dejar marca en su blanca y suave piel…

…Detuvo el curso de ese pensamiento, se reprochó así mismo por la falta de respeto.

Volvió a sus quehaceres matutinos, que el dia de hoy consistia en limpiar el suelo de todo el departamento y lavar la ropa. Genos estaba casi seguro de que no estaría pensando así, si no fuera por aquel acuerdo tácito de abrazarse o tocarse al que llegaron hace un mes atrás.

Era fácil caer en la tentación de fantasear con algo que ya había experimentado, pero Genos no pudo evitar pensar que estaba desviando su interés de descubrir como su maestro hizo más fuerte. Al aumentar todos sus sentidos, en especial sus terminales nerviosa del tacto, pensó que iba ayudarle a recabar más información, pero apenas podía concentrarse en tomar notas al verse avasallado por tantas emociones.

Amaba tocar a su maestro y al parecer, a él también le gustaba. Formó parte de su rutina, y a decir verdad, parecía ser algo inevitable para ambos. Nunca llegó a sorprenderse por como se desarrolló su relación, Genos nunca pudo evitar gravitar alrededor de su mentor y este no parecía importarle que lo hiciera.

Pero a veces, Genos podía notar que su maestro buscaba la soledad, yéndose por su cuenta sin decirle nada, justo como en ese momento. El departamento se sentía ridículamente más desolado y grande para él, a pesar de que Saitama se había ido hace solo unos pocos minutos. No era normal extrañar a alguien que sabía que volvería, pero Genos aprendió por las malas no dar las cosas por sentado.

Había pasado unas dos horas hasta que su maestro regresó. Le sonrió levemente al verlo revisando sus notas, y pasó suavemente sus manos por su cabello artificial. Ese gesto era común en él, a veces Genos pensaba que su maestro solo extrañaba tener cabello, pero no le molestaba.

-¿Alguna llamada de la asociación?- Preguntó de forma casual Saitama, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa. Genos había traído sus respectivas tazas de te y se sentó a su lado. Su maestro le rodeo con su brazo, le atrajo cerca de él y acomodó su cabeza debajo de su mentón, seguro sintiendo cosquillas en su piel.

-No, pero hubo una actualización en las listas, subió en el raking de la clase B- Genos estaba tratando muy duro en ver el lado positivo, pero era difícil cuando sabía lo grandioso que era su maestro, y lo mucho que le costaba aceptar que la gente no podía ver como es realmente.

-Ah, por lo menos no descendi, supongo que es una buena señal- Saitama sonó un poco aburrido, Genos se sintió mareado por calor que despedía su cuerpo. Su maestro le abrazó con más fuerza sin previo aviso, y casi perdió el aliento.

-Esta siendo condescendiente, maestro- Murmuró suavemente Genos, tratando de usar su sistema de respaldo para llevar más oxígeno a su cerebro.

-Seh, creo que perdí un poco el interés, al menos los clase S no están molestando, sus misiones se han vuelto aburridas-

Genos asintió levemente, dejando de lado un poco sus pensamientos, terminó preguntándole a su maestro donde había estado. Él solo suspiró, tensado un poco sus músculos, y finalmente agregó con calma.

-Estaba un poco lejos… solo necesitaba enfriar mi cabeza-

Genos asintió levemente, tratando de no sentirse en posición de exigir explicaciones. Como era costumbre, sus manos se entrelazaron con las de su maestro, sintiendo un poco de paz mental. Consiguió cerrar los ojos, dormitando por un instante. El mundo allá afuera estaba en silencio, ciudad-Z era muy similar aquellas ciudades abandonadas tras un desastre post apocalíptico. La hierba había invadido cada rincón del asfalto y la acera, no faltaba poco para que comience a trepar por los edificios abandonados. No había un alma en kilómetros, y estaba seguro de que pocas personas se atreverían a visitarlos.

Se despertó al sentir un aumento de temperatura a su alrededor, su maestro estaba aferrado a su torso y sus labios le quemaban el cuello ¿Cómo podía estar tan caliente? Genos no pudo soportar tantas sensaciones juntas, su receptores del tacto eran más sensibles de lo normal. Un gemido surgió del fondo de su garganta, y se elevó en medio del cuarto. De repente, Saitama le soltó, alejándolo fácilmente.

-Voy al baño- Murmuró Saitama, mientras Genos intentó recuperarse mentalmente de aquella curiosa experiencia. Sin embargo noto que su maestro había salido del departamento nuevamente.

-…..-

La semana avanzó y ninguno de los dos mencionó aquel incidente. Genos trató de imaginar que sucedía, pero al notar que todo seguía bien y que Saitama estaba de buen humor por enfrentarse con un gigantesca criatura con rostro de calamar y cientos de brazos, él decidió no preocuparse por aquel extraño comportamiento. Esa misma noche, cenaron yakisoba junto a Mumen Rider, que por suerte no había sido alcanzado por los ataques de aquel monstruo, pero estuvo asistiendo a los civiles en la catástrofe. Por otro lado, Genos no pudo intervenir en ese combate porque justo tenía su actualizaciones y todo su sistema estaba en reinicio.

Era claro que tenía muchos celos del ciclista, hubiera deseado ver a su maestro en acción. La criatura era gigantesca y al parecer, invulnerable a los ataques directos. Había leído el informe de Tatsumaki y quitando las maldiciones sobre Saitama, confirmó que él había destruido el monstruo. Ella era la única consciente de los héroes clase S, lo cual decía mucho de la magnitud de aquel desafío.

Saitama por su parte estaba radiante, desde que Genos regreso de sus actualizaciones no dejaba de sonreír. Era un poco raro verlo animado, pero el cyborg no se quejo. No quería pensar en nada ese momento, ni siquiera en la posibilidad de que Amai Mask borre el informe de Tatsumaki, y deje a Saitama estancado en la clase.B.

-No entiendo porque esta tan contento maestro, tiene un rasguño terrible en su mejilla-

-Genos, el sujeto era increíble, bastante fuerte y rápido, hace mucho que no uso mi mejor puñetazo- Saitama le miró entusiasmado, y Genos tocó con cuidado su mejilla comprobando su herida. No era algo serio, pero no le gustaba, por más orgulloso que se sienta su maestro exhibiéndola.

Genos Iba a protestar, cuando Saitama tomó su mano, y le beso con suavidad en sus almohadillas de tacto fino. El cyborg se sentía confundido por el gesto y su sistema se estaba sobrecargando. Los labios de Saitama eran ridículamente cálidos.

-Tengo que retirarme chicos, tal vez me necesiten en el centro de refugiados- Mumen Rider se despidió se ambos y salió del restaurante, dejándolos solos.

-Vamos a casa, nos estamos perdiendo ese tonto anime del que tanto habla King- Saitama pago la cuenta y arrastro al cyborg lejos del restaurante. Genos asintió tratando de no hablar mucho, temía que su voz saliera entrecortada.

-….-

Cuando estaban a punto de ir a dormir, Genos notó que su maestro estaba un poco taciturno. Nunca se habían planteado compartir el mismo futon, pero él le preguntó sino le molestaba. Estaba nervioso, aunque debía admitir que no había mucha diferencia, dormían uno al lado del otro. Pero sentir los brazos de Saitama a sujetándolo con fuerza, era otra historia.

-Me gustaría que me llames por mi nombre- Murmuró con suavidad Saitama, apretando su agarre con cuidado. Genos no sintió nada extraño, la temperatura corporal se su maestro era un poco más baja de lo normal. Trató de dormir, pero era imposible.

-Saitama…- Murmuró Genos, sintiendo esos labios calientes en la base de su cuello. El doctor Kuseno había hecho un buen trabajo, casi se retuerce entre las mantas por las sensaciones que le provocaba aquel contacto. Afuera llovía torrencialmente, y el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua era el único sonido que acompañaba sus suaves gemidos. El calor comenzó aumentar, y los dedos de Saitama comenzaron a recorrer las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo artificial. Genos no se atrevió hablar, pero quería sentir los labios de su maestro y que esas caricias nunca terminen.

Saitama giró suavemente el cuerpo del cyborg, se colocó encima de él y le miró intensamente entre la sombras de la noche. Genos pudo ver el fuego detrás en los ojos de su maestro, y se alegraba de que aquellas emociones fueran exclusivamente para él. Los labios de aquel hombre eran demasiado calientes, y cuando le besó, pensaba que iba a derretirse, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus insistente caricias.

En el momento en que se separaron, Saitama recuperó el aliento y murmuró su nombre, junto con una frase que no entendió en aquel momento.

 _"No puedo lastimarte, no voy hacerte daño…"_

Genos iba a decir algo, pero su maestro salió huyendo del departamento, dejándolo solo recostado en el futon. El cyborg encendió la luz y miró con curiosidad sus brazos y caderas. La marca de los dedos de Saitama estaban allí, había daños menores y unos cables salidos, pero solo eran superficiales… dolía un poco, pero no le molestaba, eran marcas exclusivas para él.

Era posible que alguien de carne y hueso haya terminado con los brazos rotos y la cadera dislocada, pero él era más resistente ¿Es por eso que temía lastimarlo? De seguro que no habían intimado hasta entonces por esa razón.

Genos salió de inmediato del departamento para buscar a Saitama. Eran los únicos habitantes de la ciudad y fue fácil hallarlo con su radar. La lluvia torrencial estaba empapando su cuerpo y su pijamas a rayas estaba pegado a sus músculos. Lo más curioso fue notar como el agua se evaporaba al tocar la piel caliente de Saitama.

-Es gracioso, en invierno soy incapaz de generar el suficiente calor para sobrevivir, pero ahora…- El hombre parecía estar avergonzado por dejarse llevar y excitarse. Él también estaba apenado, pero era normal.

-S-Saitama…- Genos sentía que el interior de su cuerpo se quemaba, tratando de no disculparse por tomarse tantas libertades con su maestro - …Sé que nunca me harías daño, estoy bien… e-esto es normal en las relaciones íntimas-

-No intentes justificarme, soy un desastre en esto- El vapor dejo salir del cuerpo de su maestro, y comenzó a temblar. No era buena idea que siga bajo aquel aguacero -Es una vergüenza que pueda lidiar con cosas capaces de destruir el mundo, y no pueda hacer… ya sabes-

-Eso no me importa, cuando estés listo volvemos a casa y haremos que funcione- A Genos no le molestaba esperarlo. Su situación era muy vergonzosa para hablarla en medio de la calle, pero finalmente pudo entender porque su maestro buscaba estar lejos de él.

-A veces no te entiendo, estoy seguro de que cualquiera abandonaría a alguien como yo- Saitama se acercó al cyborg y le dio una pequeña palmada en la frente.

-Bueno, yo no soy cualquiera- Genos sonrió levemente y condujo a su maestro al departamento antes de que pesque un resfriado. Ellos iban a estar bien ¿Tal vez necesitarían una _safeword_ cuando vuelvan a intentarlo? Pensaba investigarlo la mañana siguiente.

(...)


End file.
